Una gran aventura
by MrKipll32
Summary: ("Siempre he querido una aventura...o que algo ocurra?") Hola a todos!, esta es mi primera historia, así que si estás dispuesto/a a leerla espero sea de tu agrado.
1. Prologo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de Bleach sea anime, manga, novela o si quiere alguno de sus personajes, este manga es creación original de Tite Kubo.

**AVISO:** Cambio de Narrador constante.

* * *

"Yo siempre quise tener una aventura" un pensamiento o solo un recuerdo, me asuste, solo desperté con fuerzas sin saber:

-"¿qué sucedió? ¿dónde estaba? ...

-"no siento cual es mi verdadero poder o de que soy capaz" llegó ese pensamiento, no, eso fue un recuerdo? Me volví un asustar sentí, sentí miedo .. miedo que es eso? ... pero también me puse un pensar:

-¿que soy? o "pero si es lo que siento todo comenzará" otro pensamiento.

\- ¿Ho-hola? ... espera .. a quien le ayudó? , mi nombre es ... cual es ...?, "si se, es que tengo una habilidad de transformación", otro pensamiento, "espera pero ¿qué es eso?"

\- Ya lo se, mi nombre ... pensaré en uno ... Mi nombre será ...

\- "Ki", mentalmente otro pensamiento.

\- Será Ki, pero, que acaba de suceder?.

\- Mejor continuare no? .. digo estoy solo o sola? ... todo es tan confuso, pensaré en algo más

\- Mi nombre es Ki de ahora en adelante, ahora donde estoy ?, suspira, luego mira a su alrededor y se queda observando.

\- Es todo ... hermoso ... es un poco oscuro pero se ven tantos puntos de colores, ¡oh !, ese parece una especie de grieta arcoíris y eso QUE HERMOSO, dice luego piensa;

-"pero no siento que estoy muerto?..

-espera muerto a qué me refiero con eso ?, pero no se tantas cosas, es todo aún más confuso.

-pero ahora ya no soy igual no? ... a qué me refiero? pero ... eso siento. ... mmm ... quiero. . ., no alcanza terminar ya que~

Un extraño artefacto aparece enfrente

\- De donde vino eso, ¿que es ?,

"un espejo", me vino ese pensamiento

\- Ya veo, ... s-soy, qu-que soy ...?, pronuncia mientras se ve en el espejo y ve que no tiene forma es solo algo con un centro blanco con bordes arcoíris un cuerpo pero sin forma definida.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ... que soy ahora? Porque me siento tan lleno de preguntas ?, pronuncia sin esperar nada Ki.

\- / Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras /, dijo una voz como si fuera de todos lados.

-E-eh?, Quien dijo eso? Donde estas?.. quién eres ...?, pregunta de forma confusa.

\- / Quien..soy ...? ... eso ahora no es importante, ahora solo te digo que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras/, dice con una voz femenina.

. ¿Pero al menos dime quien eres? Quien me habla, q-que soy ?, por favor al menos dime eso.

\- /Solo te puedo decir que, Eres libre /, dijo la voz.

\- Li-libre? ¿A qué te refieres que con eso ?, pregunto.

\- / Si, libre, ahora te espera una gran aventura no es eso lo que deseas? /, Pregunta la voz con una clara razón.

\- E-es eso lo que siento?, pregunta en un tono tímido.

\- / Fnmm? ... estas dudando? /, Pregunta.

\- No-No, no es eso ... solo es .., Ki trata de decir.

\- / Sólo acepta lo que sientas/, dijo la voz.

.- Entonces ... mi aventura es lo que siento, lo que me arde en mi corazón ..., mi corazón ... tengo un corazón!?, pronuncia.

\- / Ve, Comienza la aventura que te espera /, dijo la voz cálidamente.

\- Gracias, supongo? no sé lo que me ha pasado, pero gracias, dice.

\- / De nada .. ah!, también se me olvidó decirte que una ayuda que estará contigo cuando quieras o la necesites ya veras! /, dijo la voz alegremente.

-¿Oh? a qué te refie ~, Ki no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba decir ya que.

\- (Chasquido) -

Después de esta acción, nuestro protagonista apareció en un lugar oscuro cayendo hacia algo de color blanquecino ... o ... es arena? Desde una gran altura lo cual amerita una única reacción.

-Are? -A-aAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, Gritó.

_(Mientras en el lugar anterior) -_

\- / Espero no me haya equivocado y que tu aventura sea lo que quieres, se vendrán cosas difíciles pero también felices estaré velando por ti Ki .. seguro algún día me superaras, lo digo yo un ser que está en este espacio que se puede ver realidades y dimensiones no tengo nombre, solo soy un ser de absoluto poder que no es más que nada la excusa para que esto suceda/, dijo la voz mientras sonreía ~ ~ ~

PRÓLOGO DE FIN

* * *

**Nota del autor** :

-Imagínense como un limo blanco con bordes arcoíris haciendo una carita adorablemente asustada a Ki, También esta es mi primer historia espero críticas, recomendaciones o correcciones de todo tipo estoy dispuesto a soportar todo, no tengas miedo tu solo dilo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. El inicio

-Hola, personaje hablando.

-"Hola", personaje pensando.

**-Hola, Hollow o voz, hablando.**

**-"Hola", Hollow o voz, pensando.  
**

_-Hola, formato recuerdo._

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de Bleach sea anime, manga, novela o siquiera alguno de sus personajes, este es creación original de Tite Kubo. La Historia y tanto Ki como los demás personajes OC me pertenecen.

**AVISO:** Cambio de Narrador constante.

* * *

_[Anteriormente ]: _.- _/ De nada .. ah! también se me olvidó recibir una ayuda que estará contigo cuando quieras o lo necesites ya veras! /, dijo la voz alegremente._

_*¿Oh? a qué te refie ~, Ki no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba decir ya que._

_\- (Chasquido) -_

_Después de esta acción, nuestro protagonista apareció en un lugar oscuro cayendo hacia algo de color blanquecino ... o ... es arena? Desde una gran altura lo cual amerita una única reacción._

_.-Are? -A-aa-aAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, Gritó._

* * *

[Presente]: AAAAH! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, continuo gritando Ki.

Continuó cayendo pero mientras caía vio de manera borrosa lo que parecía una persona de cabellos blanco con alas de plumas negras pero tenían su toque de elegancia con la extraña energía negra con verde en su espalda, pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que seguía cayendo hasta que~ ~ ~.

-(PAM!)-

Ki como se esperaba impactó contra la arena creando una gran nube de polvo.

-u-ugh... espera un momento... qué fue eso? y la caída no dolió, se quedó sin hacer nada por unos segundos hasta recordó cómo se veía en ese espejo por lo cual no tenía una forma.

\- Aaaf~, suspiro Ki, pensó que lo que acaba de ver lo dejaría para más adelante, primero orientarse, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que había dejado un cráter, donde había caído en realidad era arena, observó a su alrededor que esta arena estaba ubicada en un vasto desierto blanquecino con pequeños brotes de árboles muertos y pareciera que se extendiera infinitamente estaba completamente sumergido en una noche que solo se veía un luna menguante.

-Genial! que rayos es este lugar?!, donde estoy?, pregunto Ki sin esperar una respuesta en concreto.

.-**"Entendido!** **Tu ubicación actual es la dimensión Llamada; Hueco Mundo, Ki-sama ~ ~"**, dijo una voz que claramente Ki no conocía.

Ki se extraño y rápidamente;

-Quién dijo eso? Donde estas?, pregunto mientras miraba frenéticamente hacia todas direcciones.

Pero no vio absolutamente nada, que acababa de suceder? de quién era esa voz? pero no tardó en llegar su respuesta.

-**"Entendido! Lo dije yo Ki-sama y en cuanto en donde estoy, podría decirse que estoy en tu mente"**

Ki no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó completamente inmóvil, que acaba de escuchar?, esta extraña voz le acaba de decir que estaba en su mente? no podía tener más confusión así que

-Ah qué te refieres con que estas en mi mente, cómo es eso posible?, dijo a la nada pero luego se dio cuenta,

-"Espera un momento si esta en mi mente no necesito hablar", dijo mentalmente.

-**"Entendido! a lo que me refiero al estar en su mente, es que soy la ayuda que mencionó la voz"**, dijo a lo que procedió a añadir, **-"Por cierto, buena observación"**, termino esta con un tono que a Ki le sonó que parecía divertido, pero procedió a recordar.

-(Escena retrospectiva)-

_-De nada.. ah! también se me olvidaba tendrás una ayuda que estará contigo cuando quieras o la necesites ya veras!, dijo la voz alegremente._

-(Fin escena retrospectiva)-

\- Aaaah, Así que a eso se refería, también pudo avisarme que haría eso antes de mandarme aquí y de esa manera, no pudo dejarme directamente en el suelo que transportarme en el aire? quién haría eso?, preguntó.

-(En otro lugar)-

En ese momento en una cierta tienda, un cierto supuesto "vendedor de dulces" estornuda;  
-Parece que están hablando de mí me siento extrañamente orgulloso, pronuncia el, pero luego, -también siento que me van hacer algo muy malo, termina de decir con un escalofrío y un tono asustado.

-(En hueco mundo)-

-y un momento, por que siento como si me insultaran?, preguntó a la voz la cual.

-**"Quien sabe, Ki-sama ~ ~"**, contestó la voz con un tono inocente que Ki noto claramente era falso.

-"Exactamente que eres?, como me puedes hablar y cómo es que me ayudaras?", pregunto.

-** "Que soy? la manera de explicar lo que soy seria... en tu mente asimilas lo que es un videojuego más específicamente un MMORPG?"**, dijo la voz a Ki.

-Si, siento como si hubiese oído que es, pero a la vez no... es confuso, prosigue, dijo un poco triste de no entender muy bien lo que pasa.

-**"Ok! pues bien también entiendes que en estos Vídeo-juegos lo jugadores tienen la habilidad de almacenar objetos, subir niveles con los cuales pueden aumentar su fuerza, velocidad, sabiduría, mana en otros cosa para aprender habilidades y demás, no?"**, dijo, a lo cual Ki procede hacer un movimiento, que, se detectó como asentir, la voz prosiguió;

-**"Exactamente sería más o menos parecida a esa habilidad pero tengo consciencia propia, igual te iré diciendo tus habilidades o como aprenderlas, como aumentar tu capacidades en general o una individualmente, informarte sobre objetos que veas también personas o criaturas, guardar objetos que vayamos obteniendo en las dimensiones Dungeon, ayudarte a como crear objetos, entre otras cosas",** terminó la voz con un tono robótico que asusto un poco que estaba con espirales donde estarían sus ojos, notablemente de manera mareada un poco por tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

-"Vaya que decir si ya de por sí es increíble la habilidad de los jugadores, que tenga conciencia propia esa "habilidad" es mucho más increíble, Aaaf~", piensa mientras suspiraba aun que se sintió mal decirle habilidad a su nuevo compañero a lo que añadió;

-"ten presente que no eres una habilidad, eres mi compañer~ . . .", no pudo continuar ya que se percató de que, no sabía el nombre de esta voz.

-"Ejem!, cuál es tu nombre?", de manera tímida pregunto ya que se había olvidado de preguntar el nombre de la voz y no solo de esta, si no de la voz que la trajo aquí igual, no sabía su nombre o si tenía uno.

-**"Yo no tengo Nombre Ki-sama"**, dijo roboticamente, pero Ki noto un pequeño indicio de tristeza lo cual le puso triste, pero se animo;

-"Y si yo te pongo un nombre?", Alegremente pronunció , la voz como si esperaba esto respondió.

** -"Claro, no tengo ningún problema Ki-sama"**, Dijo en un tono alegre.

Ki se puso a pensar en un nombre notando que esta voz era aguda, suave y claramente femenina dijo lo siguiente.

"Tu nombre será... aaam...

-"_Nyoko_", se escuchó un susurro

-Nyoko?, lentamente pronunció Ki a lo que añadió, -"que tal?".

-**"Nyoko"**, con un tono un apagado dijo, Ki se puso triste pensando que no le había gustado el nombre a la voz, estaba apunto de hablar cuando,

-**"Esta bien mi nombre sera Nyoko!"**, dijo esta vez con un tono que no ocultaba la felicidad, Ki luego continua con lo que iba decir anteriormente.

-"No eres una habilidad, Nyoko tu eres mi compañera", dijo felizmente a lo que.

-"ah tambien queria preguntarte qué es eso de *Sama* que añades al final de mi nombre", Pregunta.

-**"Oh verdad, eso es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes, este igualmente se usa en un país del Mundo Humano llamado Japón, como igualmente se usa en la Sociedad de Almas"**, contesta.

-"Ya veo, pero yo no soy importante Nyo, podrías dejar decirlo?", dice con su característica felicidad.

-**"Me temo que eso no será posible Ki-sama"**, dijo monótonamente y toda la felicidad de Ki se rompió como un cristal a lo cual.

-"Por qué?, eres mi compañera no me digas así" preguntó con un puchero, pero,

-"**No puedo porque sería una falta de respeto Ki-sama", **responde.

-"Pero por que seria una falta de respeto hacia mi? Yo no quiero que me trates especial, si es eso quiero que me trates como un compañero Nyo", dijo mentalmente con una rabieta, se estaba entristeciendo y también enojando un poco a lo cual liberó un poco de energía sin que se diera cuenta esto sin duda sorprendió a Nyoko ya que ella sentía las emociones de Ki y que detrás de ese sentimiento de ira había una tristeza que estaba aumentando, así que no le dejó otra opción, no quería ver a Ki más adelante triste.

**-"Esta bien Ki-chan"**, finalmente aceptó, toda rabieta en proceso que Ki estaba sintiendo fue abrumada por una gran alegría.

-"Gracias, Nyo!, respondió totalmente alegre Ki.

-"Eso de *Chan* supongo no es un sufijo para alguien importante, no?, pregunta de forma preocupada.

-**"Exacto, este se usa puede usar para personas mas jovenes que tu,es una expresión de cariño y confianza se usa en amigos o familiares"**, responde, alegrando a Ki.

-"Entonces yo tambien lo hare, Nyo-chan!"

Ki se puso a pensar nuevamente; -"Aunque no me sienta muy bien esto de tener una voz dentro de mi cabeza pero dado el caso no hubo alguna otra manera para obtener esta ayuda algo no se, mas físico?" se preguntó Ki también consciente de que Nyoko sabía lo que pensaba.

.- **"De hecho lo hay Ki-chan tu solo debe imaginarse una forma del cual yo pueda tener, ya que no soy un espíritu en un espacio mental,por lo cual no tengo una forma"**, Dijo, al oír esto Ki se sintió alegre de que Nyoko no solo fuera una voz, si no un compañero fisco que le ayudaría en esta aventura, también archivó las palabras espíritu y espacio mental, pero su fuerte emoción se fue un poco al recordar que se encontraba en esta extraña dimensión llamada Hueco mundo por lo cual.

-"Dime a qué te refieres con esta dimensión llamada Hueco mundo?, que es este lugar y acaso hay mas lugares que este extraño lugar te escuche cuando me dijiste algo mencionado dimensión Dungeon, Mundo Humano y Sociedad de Almas?", preguntó Ki.

.- **"Actualmente como dije y tú mencionas estamos en una de las 3 dimensiones de este mundo, Hueco mundo el cual es el lugar del los espíritus llamados Hollows y en cuanto a las dimensiones Dungeon es un lugar donde obtendremos objetos, dinero, una larga aventura, etc. Donde obtendrás experiencia en ciertos ámbitos y aprenderás a combatir mejor"**, dijo.

Ki se puso a pensar; -"una de las 3 dimensiones de este mundo, Hollows, dungeon?! Mejor por partes explícame qué son los 3 dimensiones de este lugar Nyo-chan" pronunció.

.-**"Entendido! ya te mencione estamos en Hueco Mundo pero aparte están otros 2, la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Humano, la Sociedad de Almas es el lugar donde van las almas después de su muerte y lugar donde habitan los Shinigamis y el Mundo Humano es donde habitan los Humanos también llamadas Almas vivas y también lo que son Pluses"**, dijo Nyoko a lo cual Ki asintió,

-"Y que son estos espíritus que mencionaste Hollow y Shinigami me explicas?, porque asimile lo que era un Plus si mencionaste almas vivas esto es un alma de un muerto, no?", añadió preguntando.

.-**"Exacto!, También, los Hollows son las criaturas que se originan a partir de los Plus o almas de los muertos como dices, por una o más diferentes razones, no van a la Sociedad de Almas y permanecen en el mundo de los vivos durante demasiado tiempo. Son espíritus que se han corrompido esto significa que han perdido su Cadena del destino que reside en el centro de su pecho. La cadena del destino se corroe lentamente con el tiempo, lo que refleja la degradación de las relaciones del alma con el mundo viviente. El proceso puede ser acelerado en determinadas condiciones, tales como el ataque de un Hollow, lo que resulta de la desesperación extrema o mediante el uso de ciertos poderes espirituales. Cuando la cadena se desintegra por completo, el alma comienza a deformarse y se convierten en un Hollow cuando se abre un agujero en el pecho, donde se adjunta la cadena, formándose una mascara de cualquier tipo en su rostro lo que significa que han perdido su corazón y han llegado a convertirse en entes malignos, con poderes sobrenaturales, que les permite devorar almas de los humanos, vivos o muertos, **dice a lo que continua.

**-Estas Criaturas también tienen etapas, Hollows normales, son cuando recién se han transformado y Menos que se clasifican en Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto lorde el final de su evolución, terriblemente como suena Ki-chan, después de consumir almas por su hambre insaciable se dan cuenta que no es suficiente y se empiezan a comerse entre ellos, después de esto los hollows alcanza a Gillian sucesivamente el mismo proceso si el Gillian obtiene un poco de conciencia ya que son por así decirlo como pollos sin cabeza, evolucionan a Adjuchas que son más pequeños y adoptan apariencias de animales en general, el pico anterior mencionado son los Vasto lorde Hollows que alcanzaron su máxima etapa, obtienen un apariencia más humanoide y, después de tanta agonía pierden el hambre infinita. Hay otra evolución más que es cuando un Vasto Lorde rompe su máscara se vuelve un Arrancar, Un Hollow que obtiene poderes de shinigami y parte de su corazón", **añade terminando Nyoko de describir a los hollows, Ki no sabia que decir tiene espirales en sus ojos tanta información sobre estos espíritus, pensando,

-" Por qué tienen que sufrir tanto?" dijo triste Ki pero recordando,

-"Los shinigamis descríbelos pero un poco, no puedo creer almacenar más información", en un tono tímido afirmó.

Ki tuvo una sensación de que Nyoko está sonriendo pero lo ignoro y escucho lo que iba decir esta.

.-**"Los Shinigamis son almas en la otra vida, es decir en la Sociedad de Almas, que obtuvieron sus zanpakuto para purificar a los Hollows, estas se obtienen después de un entrenamiento con un Asauchi, estos tienen su propio sistema de divisiones en el cual están organizados, llamado el Gotei 13 que está en el Seireitei el lugar noble de la sociedad de Almas ~", **Nyoko no pudo continuar ya que oyó un quejido proveniente de Ki la cual al oír sobre este lugar llamado Seireitei se irrito un poco pensando;

-"Lugar noble?, hum", resoplo Ki, se dio cuenta que interrumpió a Nyoko así que,  
-" Continúa Nyo-chan me sentí irritado un poco, no se porque", dijo a lo que Nyoko continuo:

**-"Los shinigamis para desbloquear su Zanpakuto necesitan entrenar arduamente para escuchar el nombre de esta ya que son espíritu dentro se lo dirá y el Zanpakutou tiene 2 niveles conocidos el Shikai y el Bankai, el shikai es difícil de dominar para estos y el bankai muy pocas personas lo han dominado estos a lo largo de su historia han sido sus respectivos Capitanes de cada división los que lo han logrado y hay una no muy conocida que es cuando un shinigami se da cuenta de que es un Zanpakutou; El cual en realidad es %&$%"! /!% &!"#$% =/[¨"**, Ki se confundió ya que no entendió lo que dijo y procedió a,

-"Eem?. . . Nyoko que dijiste no entendi?" preguntar a Nyoko la cual.

**-"Parece que ellas no me permitirán decírtelo Ki-chan es algo que puedo decir si, pero ellas quieren lo que averigües por tu cuenta", **respondió Nyoko, Ki se confundió, que acababa de decir Nyoko? a qué se refería con ellas ? como que no la dejaban decírselo y tenía que averiguarlo? se confundió aún más hasta que algo le hizo clic.

"Shinigami .. Zanpakuto.. no me digas que?", pregunto a nadie en específico, pero.

-**"Si Ki-chan, tienes poderes shinigamis, ellas a las que me refiero son tus zanpakuto y no quieren que te diga los que en realidad es uno, seria hacer trampa"**, respondió Nyoko a la pregunta no mencionada, Ki al oír esto se sintió conmocionada , se sintió feliz ya podría tener más compañeros, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando.

.-**"KI-CHAN!, ESQUIVA RÁPIDO!"**, grito Nyoko, Ki no supo cómo reaccionar a esto pero su cuerpo afortunadamente obedeció, se apartó del camino de lo que resultó ser un Gran láser de color rojo y escuchó una extraña voz grave.

.-**Maldita sea! Fallé! Pude Matarte y comerte después pedazo de mierda extraña, **dijo una voz grave que se escuchaba como 2 veces, Ki volteo o al parecer esa fue su acción que por parte de la criatura noto.

Fue en realidad lo que vio, lo que le asustó, supuso inmediatamente esta criatura era un hollow más específicamente el tamaño, la apariencia de una piel escamosa, patas con 2 dedos, la extraña máscara con forma de calavera de elefante y la inteligencia este hollow.

.-"es es un .~", Ki no alcanzo a terminar ya que.

.-"**UN ADJUCHA! HUYE! NO ESTAS FORMA PARA PELEAR, HUYE KI-CHAN!**, gritó desesperada y asustada Nyoko, al oír de esa manera a Nyoko, Ki hizo lo mejor en este caso, empezó a huir y con la dificultad de su cuerpo la única manera era saltando lo cual hizo y huyó. Continuo lo más que pudo pero no esperaba que el Hollow apareciera repentinamente en frente de su camino.

.-**Ah dónde crees que vas, extraña mierda?, no vine hasta aquí sintiendo tu presión espiritual para que huyeras realmente se sintió increíble la cantidad y no me puedo imaginar el manjar que debes ser,** dijo el hollow.

Ki estaba en shock, pero las palabras del hollow encendieron el foco a Nyoko que estaba atenta y recordó el arrebato de Ki

-(**_Ambientación: Bleach OST 12: nothing can be explained_**)-

-(inicio recuerdo)-

_-"Pero por que seria una falta de respeto hacia mi? Yo no quiero que me trates especial, si es eso quiero que me trates como un compañero Nyo-chan", dijo mentalmente Ki con una rabieta._

-(fin del recuerdo)-

.-**"En ese momento al enojarse, libero un poco de su energía, este hollow la sintió me distraje por su arrebato y no me di cuenta al explicarle el lugar en el que esta a Ki-chan",** Maldijo Nyoko, Ki la escucho pero estaba de manera muy conmocionada por el miedo como para entender algo, Nyoko luego se acordó de algo de vital importancia, iba decirlo pero no alcanzó ya que se percató de un movimiento y tuvo que informarle rápidamente.

-**"KI-CHAN, ESQUIVA HACIA ATRÁS",** Ki al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su compañera gritándole logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivo por su propia cuenta hacia atrás ya que el hollow en ese momento usó sus patas delanteras para intentar aplastarle, probablemente pensando que se había quedado en shock lo cual no era del todo mentira.

El hollow se volvió a enfurecer pensando que su presa lo estaba engañando con furia grita:

-**DEJA DE ESQUIVAR! pedazo de mierda y déjame comerte**!, el hollow, que procede a escupir a una extraño Fluido a Ki que no logró reaccionar a tiempo por lo cual se vio aprisionado , en este, intento liberarse pero no podía moverse estaba completamente inmóvil.

Ki intentó moverse saltar, pero no podía por más fuerza que usaba no podía, confundida preguntándose qué era?, su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

El hollow que veía con diversión como su presa no podía escapar procede a explicar mientras avanzaba hacia su comida asustada.

-**Esa es mi única habilidad especial que me ha permitido llegar hasta donde estoy, tengo la habilidad de escupir esta saliva extremadamente pegajosa que a pesar de su inutilidad me sirvió mucho para comer a otros que se dejaban atacar por su ego, jajaja al fin no te mueves voy a disfrutar comiendote ****pedazo de mierda ****extraño****, pero antes,** dice con un tono que expresaba furia y maliciosa satisfacción después de esto, procede a cargar esa extraña energía roja entre sus cuernos, al oír que no tiene escapatoria Ki se asusta y viendo el ataque entrante piensa,

-"Esto es todo? mi aventura que apenas empieza? acaba por un descuido?" dice, pero.

.-**"NO! KI-CHAN"** al oír a su compañera le recorre un sensación de alegría, valentía y determinación, Nyoko tiene razón,

-" No! mi aventura no puede acabar así tiene que haber una forma, tiene que haber una forma!" grita mientras sigue forcejeando a lo que añade,

-"Nyo-chan, por favor dime si hay una" continua gritando con esperanza en sus palabras.

Nyoko que se alegra de que Ki haya reaccionado, rápidamente, -**"Si la hay pero tienes que recordar tus primeros pensamientos antes de que hayas llegado aquí qué recuerdas rápido Ki-chan!**", responde, Ki al oír esto le hace un clic en su mente y recuerda

-(Inicio recuerdo)-

_¿Ho-hola? ... espera .. a quien le ayudó? , mi nombre es ... cual es ...?,_

_"si se, es que tengo una habilidad de transformación", otro pensamiento,_

_espera pero ¿qué es eso?._

-(Fin del recuerdo)-

.- "Habilidad de transformación, eso era" dice mentalmente a Nyoko, la cual responde

-**"Si Ki-Chan pero lo que no sabes, es que obtendrás tu Asauchi como objetivo de misión dada directamente por la voz**", con alegría y esperanza a lo cual añade

-**"Así que piensa cuál será tu aspecto rápido",** Ki al oír se sorprende de su primer misión pero procede a imaginarse una forma y piensa.

-"una forma, una forma, pero, que forma? UNA FORMA!" y

*CLIC*

Recuerda cuando estaba cayendo la extraña figura con el cabello blanco y alas o más bien su forma pero como no sabia como era ya que vio solo un poco se imagina un cuerpo humanoide, después de imaginar sucedió, todo comenzó y el mismo mundo lo supo todo se volvió blanco.

-(**_Fin ambientación_**)-

El hollow que estaba cargando su Cero no esperaba esto en absoluto, ahí estaba él listo para lastimar y luego comerse a esta presa de mierda extraña, pero, con una energía que seguramente sabría delicioso y de la nada una luz empezó a emanar de su presa y de ahí todo para él se volvió confuso.

Ya que una Presión espiritual tan gigante se presentó que el incluso un Hollow clase Adjucha de gran nivel que solo le faltaba una presa más ya que él creía, se transformaría en un Vasto Lorde.

Fue presionado como si el mismo océano en su profundidad lo azotara con la tierra él no podía respirar, asustandose

Junto a la presión espiritual un pilar de color blanco con detalles dorados y celestes pequeños como fuego y estrellas hecho de la misma, ascendía hacia lo alto infinito del cielo de Hueco mundo mientras parecía que lo iluminaba todo atrayendo a Hollows de todas las clases desde lo lejos.

Esta presión aunque aplastante se sentía familiar, tan familiar como la pequeña mierda que estaba apunto de comer, hablando de eso, el pilar de energía después de esa presión se desvaneció poco a poco, de él salió una figura pequeña incluso para el porte humano, pero seguía la presión, apenas podía moverse o ver bien hasta que la presión desapareció por completo.

El hollow pudo levantarse lentamente pero con dificultad, volviendo a respirar para ver lo que tenía delante y se sorprendió por lo que vía.

Una figura humanoide, desnuda con lo ojos cerrados, largo cabello blanco con algunas puntas de un celeste blanquecino en un lado y dorado igualmente blanquecino en el otro la energía aún permanecía, seguía siendo familiar, esa figura delante de él era esa mierda de masa extraña que iba comer.

El shock y miedo que había sentido fue reemplazado por su avaricia, furia contra esa extraña, estaba dispuesto a atacar ignorante incluso de lo sucedido... pero la figura abrió los ojos y lo único que vio el hollow en su ciega furia, fue que miraba hacia dos lados diferentes en el suelo, viendo esos ojos de la figura, esos cálidos ojos dorados que lo hicieron sentir y anular todo odio y furia que tenía siendo reemplazada con una calidez y paz y sus recuerdos ~ de humano llegaron~ ~

La razón por que se había sido transformado en hollow, su vida era un desastre nada le iba bien pero aun tenia su familia, que olvido después de ser hollow, lo habían inculpado y aun muerto le echaron la culpa de algo que no hizo, se quedo para ver como revelaban que no había sido él, pero nunca pasó y se transformó en hollow.

Esos ojos a pesar de esos terribles recuerdos lo hicieron sentir en paz, cálido y escucho algo que realmente quería oír.

-No fue tu culpa, Ki dijo con una triste sonrisa, el hollow viendo esa cara angelical y ver esa sonrisa lloro, no por pena o furia, lloro de felicidad y el,

-Gracias, hollow pronunció, no con la voz grave, si no con su voz de cuando era humano, lloro de felicidad mientras se purificaba junto a todas las almas que él llevó consigo.

_(Ki's Pov)_

Ki no sabía cómo sentirse al fin tenía una forma, un cuerpo, abrió los ojos y no supo qué hizo pero ahí estaba, el hollow que estaba a punto de comerla mirándole con furia, ella inconscientemente, no supo que paso, pero el hollow se quedó quieto aun mirándola con furia pero el hollow . . . de la nada. . . se dividió perfectamente en 2 cayendo hacia ambos lados he aun mirándola con furia.

Igualmente lo miro pero se sintió . . . raro, sintió tristeza, soledad, angustia, traición al mirar a los ojos del hollow pudo ver que tenía miedo de algo y de la nada el hollow dejo de mirarla con furia. Si no con tristeza, alegría e esperanza.

Ella al ver esos ojos.

-No fue tu culpa, dijo al hollow con tanto cariño en el tono de voz, que salió directo de su corazón no sabe por que, pero vio al hollow llorando, no de pena, si no de alegría y esperanza.

Ki se sintió triste, demostrándolo con una triste sonrisa, pero igualmente feliz de su felicidad y vio como el hollow desaparecía en partículas de un hermoso color dorado con azul después de agradecerle.

-No fue su culpa, nuevamente Ki pronuncia pensando, por que lo dijo, como si fuera instintivo decirlo, pero igual lo dijo y se sintió bien decirlo.

Pero todo momento feliz tiene que acabar ya que.

-(_**Ambientación: Bleach OST 3: Nube negra**_)-

-"**Ki-chan tenemos un invitado que es sin duda, muy peligroso"**, Nyoko dijo en tono bajo y monótono, Ki eso hizo, volteo y vio algo que le sorprendió.

Al frente de ella había un extraño sujeto de estatura baja y constitución delgada, que, junto a su piel totalmente blanca, le confería un aspecto frágil. Su pelo era de color negro, y lo llevaba corto y desordenado, con un mechón que cae por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz que vestía raro, pero elegante lleva una chaqueta, que está abierta a la altura del cuello, dejando un agujero visible, un hakama blanco junto con una faja y el calzado de color negro. El rasgo que hacía inconfundible a su indumentaria son las dos largas colas que surgen de su chaqueta, como si de un chaqué se tratase también con un extraño casco blanco estilo samurái con un cuerno sobresaliente que cubría todo el cuello izquierdo hasta la mitad de la cabeza superior.

Pero eso no es la que la sorprendió lo que la sorprendió fueron eso grandes ojos, de un color verde profundo y totalmente carentes de brillo, que le daba un aspecto ciertamente inhumano acrecentado por unas pupilas felinas, que, estaban totalmente abiertos como si se hubiera sorprendido sobre exageradamente.

\- Eeem? ho-hola, dice Ki sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba completamente a la intemperie, que, tenia una katana con una empuñadura blanca con trazos de rombos celestes, una empuñadura grisácea, con la hoja también blanca con un brillo metálico en su mano y que todo iniciaba aquí.

FIN CAPITULO 1

* * *

**Nota de autor**: He aquí un nuevo capítulo, Trato de hacer los inicios cómicos pero más adelante se volverán emotivos y serios, trate de tener las menores faltas tanto ortográficas como gramáticas, se me hizo difícil tratar con lo de un ser androgino pero al fin tiene un sexo definido estuve pensando y decidí que fuera mujer, digámoslo a quien no le parece curioso una niña(por no decir loli) en este mundo(aparte de Yachiru y Lilynette, Estas tienen más de 100 años) y no tendré problemas.

Nyoko Hace referencia a "Gema" o "Piedra preciosa" y también a "tesoro" un nombre bonito con un significado que Ki sin duda apreciaría.

Se presentó un nuevo personaje, cuáles serán los Zanpakuto de Ki o sus poderes y quien sera el individuo (seguro ya lo sabes) sin más esto es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Mrkipl fuera ~


	3. Hechos

-Hola, personaje hablando.

-"Hola", personaje hablando o pensando mentalmente.

**-Hola, Hollow o voz, hablando.**

**-"Hola", Hollow o voz, hablando o pensando mentalmente.**

_-Hola, formato recuerdo._

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de Bleach sea anime, manga, novela o siquiera alguno de sus personajes, este es creación original de Tite Kubo. Tanto Ki como los demás personajes OC me pertenecen.

* * *

_[Anteriormente]: -No fue su culpa, nuevamente Ki pronuncia pensando, por que lo dijo, como si fuera instintivo decirlo, pero igual lo dijo y se sintió bien decirlo._

_Pero todo momento feliz tiene que acabar ya que._

_-"**Ki-chan tenemos un invitado que es sin duda, muy peligroso"**, Nyoko dijo en tono bajo y monótono, Ki eso hizo, volteo y vio algo que le sorprendió._

_~ Descripción del individuo ~_

_\- Eeem? ho-hola, dice Ki sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba completamente a la intemperie, que, tenia una katana con una empuñadura blanca con trazos de rombos celestes, una empuñadura grisácea, con la hoja también blanca con un brillo metálico en su mano._

[**Momento justo en la explosión de reiatsu**]

-[**En la Sociedad De Almas / Palacio Real**]-

.-"Así que eso era eh?, piensa una voz calmada, pero no deja de ser medianamente grave con un toque de elegancia y a través de esta una gran sabiduría;

.-"Muchas cosas van a cambiar al parecer, pero yo no podré ver claramente que sucederá más adelante", pensó una vez mas, que resultó venir de un cuerpo de apariencia humanoide, aunque no posee ni brazos ni piernas. Este cuerpo parece estar encerrado en el interior de una estructura de cristal. Lleva el pelo recogido hacia atrás, aunque su rasgo más distintivo son sus ojos, los cuales poseen 4 pupilas negras cada uno, Era nada más ni nada menos que el Reiō más conocido como Rey del alma.

.-"Por eso no pude ver nada ya que no tiene un destino, un futuro por el cual averiguar, no pude verlo, a pesar que los ancestros de esos clanes me sellaron quitándome cada parte de mi cuerpo no necesito un cerebro u órganos con mis ojos tengo suficiente para ver el futuro. . o eso pensé, este es un intruso interesante que se me escapó completamente", dijo.

.-"Esto realmente será interesante, pequeña", término de decir expectante de este camino que tendrá que ver y vigilar directamente.

-[**Sociedad de almas / Seireitei**]-

Un hombre alto, de cabello, ojos castaños lleva unas gafas negras y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza, que le confiere un aspecto amable también lleva un Shihakusho y encima de este un haori blanco de mangas largas y anchas con el kanji 4 [**四**]en la espalda.

Esta persona era Sōsuke Aizen actual Capitán del escuadrón 4 del Gotei 13, este estaba teniendo un día bastante tranquilo caminando por los pasillos de su escuadrón, a pesar que sus planes ya se estaban poniendo en marcha, el día tenía que considerarlo estaba bastante tranquilo pero no esperaba que~

-Crack-

Aizen se detuvo en mitad de su caminata ya que sus anteojos se le había quebrado el lente de este.

.-Está bien Capitán Aizen?, preguntó una voz a su lado que resultó ser una shinigami de baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, que lleva su cabello recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado, viste su uniforme de shinigami [Shihakusho], con una Insignia que luce de la forma estándar, en su brazo izquierdo lo que indica su estatus como teniente, era Momo Hinamori.

.-No pasa nada Hinamori-chan solo me detuve porque mis lentes de quebraron parece que ya tienen su tiempo, dijo Aizen mientras se saca los lentes mostrandoselo a Momo la cual se sonroja por lo obvia de la situación, Mientras esta se sonrojaba Aizen piensa

.-"Que acaba de pasar? esto es sin duda un presagio" se pregunta a él mismo mientras un sentimiento extraño le recorre y añade,  
" Esto sin duda es algo, tengo la sensación de que algo va pasar", termina de pensar con un sentimiento en este momento de angustia ya que no le gustaban los cabos sueltos.

-[**Sociedad de almas/Lugar desconocido**]-

Una sombra iluminada por luces proveniente de pantallas con una sonrisa confiada y burlona está sentada en lo que parece un sofá pequeño con los ojos cerrados parecía descansar si no fuera por,

-Quebrar-

lo que era una taza se rompe a su lado, este reaccionando abre los ojos mostrando unos ojos afilados de color verde oscuros y dice

-Jo, que ha sucedido, se pregunta.

-se me ha roto la taza, dice como si no fuera lo más obvio.

-Que significa?, dice feliz pero desconcertado a la vez.

-[**En Silbern**]-

En las cámaras de lo que parece ser un trono una persona sentada en este que tiene el pelo oscuro, largo y lacio hasta algo más de los hombros. Tiene las cejas delgadas y las patillas se extienden hasta unirse con su barba, la cual llega hasta la zona bajo su nariz, aunque el resto está bien afeitado. Viste pantalones blancos, en su mayoría cubiertos por un largo abrigo blanco con grandes puños abotonados. Encima de éste lleva una capa negra rojiza que llega hasta el suelo actualmente cambió su capa negra por una blanca y calza unas botas altas blancas que tienen dos filas de botones en la parte frontal. Otro rasgo destacado es su falta de cejas y su predominante sonrisa de satisfacción. Tiene ojos rojos y una larga nariz perfilada. Esta persona era Yhwach que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero este sueño tanto como su sonrisa fueron totalmente destruidos por su despertar sobresaltado con una respiración pesada ya que,

-Que diablos fue eso?, dice a nadie en especifico pero en sus pensamientos,

-"Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", Se pregunta ya que él en medio de su hibernación que utiliza nada más que concentrarse en recuperar su poder poco a poco para el futuro pero había sentido algo. . . algo que no podía ver que era, no po~

_\- PRAAAM!-_

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de una persona con el cabello largo y rubio que le llega más allá de sus hombros, y sus ojos son del color verde. Es delgado y alto. Usa una vestimenta , que consiste en túnicas largas y blancas sobre un manto blanco hasta la cintura que cuentan con una capucha blanca con máscara de rostro negro y hombreras. También lleva un cinturón negro delgado que va desde la hombrera izquierda hasta el lado derecho de su cintura era Jugram Haschwalth.

.-Majestad que sucede?!, pregunto Jugram un poco alterado completamente contrastando con su actitud seria y relajada ya que sintió la pérdida repentina del "The Almighty" a diferencia cuando sabe que su Majestad se despierta pierde el The Almighty poco a poco, pero esto significa que algo sucedió.

.-Jugram,en medio de mi descanso, generalmente no tengo el Almighty, porque no me deja descansar así que te lo entrego para que te encargues de todo, pero, tuve un presentimiento, una sensación de algo que me perjudicará, así que utilicé el "Almighty" y. . . no pude ver nada, le dijo a Jugram que este por su parte se sorprendió y no pudo entender a qué se refería con que no podía ver así que.

-Ah que se refiere con que no podía ver majestad?, preguntó con un tono desconcertado Yhwach responde

-Que todo sigue tal cual como está predestinado a suceder, nada a cambiado pero eso es lo que me incomoda como te dije tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a suceder pero si no lo pude ver con el Almighty es por lo menos preocupante, dice con un tono molesto Yhwach pero procede a decir;

-Dejaré esto como un mal sueño, un momento incomodo no tengo tiempo para preocuparme, Termina diciendo a Jugram sin esperarse que sucederá en el futuro.

-[**Hueco mundo**]-

_-[Ulquiorra Pov]-_

Ulquiorra a lo largo de su extensa vida como Hollow Vasto lorde, había visto muchas cosas, una gran cantidad de cosas, había visto como el era un único Hollow nacido en el vació que no tenía Boca, de un color blanco contrastado con grandes ojos verdes y al aspecto de los demás hollows del vació podría decirse sus hermanos que eran totalmente negros, también como los Hollows evolucionan, como se mataban entre ellos para comer o abrían Gargantas para viajar a diferentes lugares, pero estaba completamente sorprendido ya que no estaba preparado de que esto llegara a ocurrir.

_-[Momentos antes del Estallido]-_

Ulquiorra estaba teniendo otro día de su vida diaria de trabajar como un espada para Aizen-sama más ahora que sus verdaderos planes estaban comenzando y como su soldado más leal estaba Trabajando más específicamente una tarea que Szayelaporro, otro miembro del espada, un arrancar incompleto por el momento que se encargaba de lo que investigación y ciencia respecta, este le encomendó una misión que Aizen-sama le había enviado desde la Sociedad De Almas, que se trataba de encontrar a un Hollow clase adjucha de gran nivel que si se transformaba en arrancar Aizen-sama especificaba que formaría parte del Espada no dijo que puesto, podría ser entre el 5 a 7, pero ese no era el caso, añadió que este Hollow tenía una peculiar habilidad que seguramente le ayudó para evolucionar tan rápido también era inteligente demostrando pasar completamente desapercibido de los radares. El como sirviente más leal a Aizen-sama acepto las órdenes sin refutar, se encomendó ir a buscar a este Hollow y si se resistía someterlo, traerlo a la fuerza ya que no estaba dispuesto a fallar una misión a su Señor y eso hizo, salió en su búsqueda.

_-[Algún tiempo después]-_

Definitivamente era inteligente e astuto este Hollow tenía que reconocerlo ocultando su presencia, Ulquiorra con su gran habilidad con su Pesquisa logró encontrarlo, pero, parece que el Hollow también se dio cuenta de su presencia a lo que procedió a ocultarse huyendo de el lugar de su ubicación, esto molesto a Ulquiorra ya que no sucedió 1 ni 2, sucedió varias veces y no le gustaba este juego del Gato y el Ratón, también se dio cuenta que al perseguirlo se alejó Mucho de las Noches el lugar donde residían los arrancar, finalmente se aburrió de perseguirlo usando la gran capacidad de su sonido para alcanzarlo, lo logró, apareciendo en el aire creando una plataforma de reishi para poder mantenerse ahí, logró ver al Hollow que al parecer estaba cansado, bueno estuvieron en esto por mucho tiempo así que se dispuso a hablar con el Hollow.

.-Tu~ ~, no pudo ni formular una palabra ya que su Pesquisa detectó una energía, una singular energía, un reiatsu bastante confuso por decirlo menos, al detectar esta por el corto periodo sintió varias sensaciones por su mente una de las más destacadas es que su agujero Hollow símbolo de la falta de su corazón sintió un ligero cosquilleo, un cosquilleo que en su opinión y falta de experiencia en los sentimientos lo calificaría o como dirían sus compañeros Espada como Bien, se sintió bien, se sintió tranquilo, sintió paz algo que no había sentido hace mucho más que en su descanso por encontrar a alguien igual a él, algo andaba raro ese tipo de energía no era normal en el caótico mundo de Hueco mundo tendría que investigarlo.

Pero el parece que no fue el único en percatarse, el Hollow que estaba persiguiendo también detectó esa energía, tuvo una reacción completamente diferente en él tomando en cuenta la ligera liberación de su presión espiritual y la extraña mucosidad que expulsa por su boca, sin duda era saliva el Hollow partió en busca de esta energía olvidándose completamente de él, no le quedó más opción que seguirlo nuevamente, así de paso ya que el Hollow se dirigía donde se sintió la energía por ese pequeño momento, ahora no sentía casi nada solo un ligero rastro así que partió ha investigar y cumplir su misión.

_-[Un poco de tiempo después]-_

Realmente no estaba muy lejos el lugar de donde se sintió esta energía, pero no esperaba que de donde venía la energía era algo completamente raro, de donde venía la energía era una extraña podría decirse masa redonda de un color blanco un poco brillante que lo hacían destacar incluso en las arenas de Hueco mundo junto a a un color arcoiris en los bordes de este.

Ulquiorra se preguntaba realmente si venía de esa cosa? viendo al Hollow también notó la confusión que esté claramente tiene, así que utilizando Pesquisa lo detecto el pequeño reiatsu que coincidía con el anterior liberado venía de esa cosa, mirando alrededor se puso alerta forzando más su pesquisa por si esto era un especie de trampa considerando que eran el, el Hollow y esa cosa aquí, no sería raro que hubiera más Hollow pero al parecer no se daba el caso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la detección con su Pesquisa de una acumulación de reiatsu Hollow más específicamente un cero, miro la dirección de donde provenía y era el Hollow, que estaba en busca de reclutar, cargándose hacia la extraña cosa, observo cómo fue disparado y por muy poco esquivado por la extraña masa confirmando que era un ser vivo.  
Se dedicó a nada más que observar esto.

_-[Más adelante]-_

Esto fue sin duda decepcionante vio la confrontación entre el hollow y la extraña masa, esta no hizo nada más que parecer asustada y huir saltando, no duró mucho la confrontación, el hollow después de fallar el Cero se quejó por hacerle perder el tiempo de venir hasta aquí para comerse lo que generará el Reiatsu solo para que huyera.

-"Irónico", Ulquiorra pensó en ese momento, ya que hace poco él era el que huía, continuando observando vio que el Hollow aprovechándose de que la masa se había quedado quieta, intento aplastarla solo para que esquivara nuevamente resultando en más insultos pero algo resultó gratificante de esto pudo observar la "Habilidad del Hollow" que le permitió subir a su considerable nivel no era más que una especie de saliva hiper-pegajosa que en lo que respecta a Ulquiorra es;

-"Patética, es en serio, esta era la gran habilidad?", pensó un poco molesto de que esta sería un Hollow que formaría parte del Espada pero luego de escuchar la explicación del Hollow se jactó un poco de su palabra ya que tenía sentido, él mismo se había confiado y algo que detecto de la saliva es que cancelaba la salida del Reiatsu absorbiendo parte del individuo atrapado si lo que indicaba la pequeña cantidad que sentía de la masa agotándose bastante lentamente era un indicio.

Esperaba solo un poco de que esa masa fuera algo ya que su Reiatsu se había sentido raro por decirlo menos, vio como el Hollow terminaba de hablar procediendo a cargar un cero he ignorando completamente a él, pese a estar en trayectoria de ese cero.

-"Típico de cómo cualquier Hollow, sin piedad torturara a esta extraña masa luego procederá a comerla" término, observando que el Hollow había terminado de cargar el cero y añadió,

-"Se acabó. . . decepcionante", Finalizó su línea de pensamiento seguro también que el cero no lograría dañar siquiera su Hierro, pero su visión logró captar por lo que logró ser en menos de un segundo una pequeña especie de rayo hacia el cielo ~

_-[En el presente]-_

Y como él pensó no estaba preparado de que una Presión Espiritual monstruosa se le presentará directamente siendo tan fuerte como para obligarlo a tropezar, rápidamente ajustando su propio Reiatsu como para ver lo que sucedía sorprendiéndose gratamente de lo que sus ojos observaban un inmenso pilar hecho de Reiatsu color blanco con detalles dorados y celestes pequeños, como fuego y estrellas ascendía al cielo, iluminando grandes distancias Hueco mundo, esta Presión espiritual detectó rápidamente, era de la extraña masa, pero, como era posible?.

Continuó observando y tuvo que aumentar su propio poder ya que la energía seguía aumentando a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido y estar desapareciendo, vio como el Hollow fue completamente aplastado pero seguía vivo, irrazonable y que una figura pequeña salía del pilar junto la presión desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Le tocó de nuevo sorprenderse un poco más abriendo poco a poco sus ojos de lo que normalmente el lleva abiertos, ya no había más presión espiritual pero eso no era, era que la masa ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba una persona de un pequeño tamaño estimulando un poco más pequeña que la fracción del primer Espada Lilynette unos 1,39 m posiblemente, con el pelo largo hasta por debajo de los muslos, de color blanco un poco brillante con puntas de un color dorado en el lado izquierdo y celeste en el derecho ambos con un ligero tono blanquecino, de piel un poco pálida.

tenía una katana con una empuñadura blanca con trazos de rombos celestes, una empuñadura grisácea, con la hoja también blanca con un brillo metálica, viendo claramente era un niña o eso supuso ya que el pelo cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo solo pudiendo ver los pies, no pudo ver el resto ya que estaba en la espalda de ella.

vio como el Hollow se paraba, sus ojos mostrando ira, observó como tenso su cuerpo para atacar pero su vista apenas captó cómo la pequeña figura movía la mano solo un poco y siguió sorprendiéndose, el Hollow que estaba apunto de atacar fue dividido en dos mitades similares estas, por un corte perfecto, el Hollow que no pareció darse cuenta de la velocidad en la que fue atacado siguió observando a la figura.

Vio como el hollow seguía viendo con furia a pesar de estar desapareciendo pero sus ojos poco a poco se fueron calmando y vio que no sentía más furia, no pudo captar que sentía, pero, se parecía un poco a la paz que había sentido antes, en medio de eso logro escuchar como la figura hablaba,

-No fue tu culpa, la pequeña dijo con una voz suave y que extrañamente le hicieron sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su agujero Hollow como el anterior y en ese momento se sorprendió más de lo en su vida había experimentado ya que jamás había visto.

Había visto como los Hollows menores o fuertes derrotados rogaban por sus vidas a pesar de ser una mentira para después contraatacar, pero jamás como un Hollow lloraba de alegría y más encima agradeciendo de lo que le dijo la niña también que como se purificaba en partículas de color dorado y azul.

.-No fue su culpa, logro escuchar a la niña para unos momentos después ver como giraba hacia su dirección, pudo verla y el termino abriendo completamente lo ojos

ya que en ese momento él realmente confirmó que era una niña ya que estaba desnuda era delgada, no tenia casi pecho, pero a pesar de ser pequeña es un poco curvilínea, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

fueron los ojos de la niña ya que al verlos no fue solo su forma que son de un Color dorado brillante con una pupila felina pudo ver que a pesar de la situación se veían llenos de energía y el sentimiento que lo molestaba alegría, pero en esos ojos no sintió que lo molestaba, solo sintió que el cosquilleo en su agujero se sintiera un poco más fuerte.

.- Eem?ho-hola, escuchó preguntarle a la niña hacia el.

Sinceramente Ulquiorra no podía hablar, entre lo sorprendido que esta y el cosquilleo en su agujero que iba aumentando no podía responder aunque quisiera, así que procedió a tranquilizarse de la mejor manera que podía.

_-[Ki Pov]-_

Ki vio cómo el sujeto frente a ella no reaccionaba así que se dispuso a preguntarle a Nyoko porque exactamente este sujeto era peligroso, -"Eem?, Nyo-chan, porque este tipo es peligroso yo solo veo que está sorprendido", mentalmente dijo a Nyoko a lo cual ella respondió,

-"**Exactamente no se Ki-chan pero sí sus grandes cantidades de Reiatsu contenido en 2 niveles es un indicio, lo cual es extraño ya que solo debería tener un nivel de reiatsu contenido a no ser que este sujeto haya logrado lo que ningún arrancar a obtenido", **dijo suspensivamente desconcertando a Ki.

**-"la Segunda Etapa de la resurrección, es un poder que ningún arrancar sabe de su existencia ya que para obtenerlo tienen que asimilar su aspecto de la muerte, si este sujeto lo logro no sabemos cuál es su poder**", dice analizadora y oscuramente a Ki la cual se sorprende, este sujeto frente a ella había obtenido un poder por la forma que explicaba y decía Nyoko era aterrador, pero porque estaba tan sorprendido, se seguía preguntando mientras lo observaba pero durante eso~

_-[Visión Compartida]-_

Durante esos pensamientos de Ki, Ulquiorra que se estaba calmando, observó que los ojos de la niña lo miraban directamente hacia los suyos, después de estar observándose el uno al otro, en la visión de estos solo por unos momentos.

Ambos vieron que el mundo a su alrededor se volvió completamente blanco junto en la cabeza de ambos se encontraba una tela blanca que cubría todo su rostro siendo soplada por el viento dejando ver sólo lo que parecía una sonrisa, sucedió tan rápido que pestañean volviendo a la realidad observando que aún estaban en Hueco Mundo también frenéticamente,

-"Que acaba de pasar" pensaron al unísono, pero en ese momento a Ki, su campo de visión se volvió blanco con colores arcoiris junto a esto le aparecieron letras Doradas oscuras en su vista que decía:

**X**

**[Misión Principal: Completada]**

**Misión dada por la misteriosa voz que te permitió llegar aquí, Obtener una forma para poder comunicarte, moverse, sentir, entre otras cosas.**

**-Asauchi obtenida como recompensa-**

**[Misión Secreta Desbloqueada]**

**Ya al completar la misión principal se te a desbloqueado una misión secreta,**

**Datos de la misión: ? [-Incompletos-]**

**-Teletransportando para iniciar misión. . .-**

**X**

Término todo esto con la voz de Nyoko en un tono monótono, Ki junto a un escalofrío al escuchar a su amiga decirle esto con esa voz, se confundió ,que era lo que acaba de pasar nuevamente ya que su visión volvió a la normalidad observando al sujeto frente a ella, además porque tenía que hacer todo eso si era suficiente con decírselo. . . pero en ese momento se acordó de lo que acaba de leer,

-"-Teletransportando para iniciar misión. . .-", se dijo mentalmente dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que significaba.

-ESPERA! Nyo-chan a que te refieres con todo esto!, gritó mientras que se ponía nerviosa moviéndose hacia todos lados sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Ulquiorra estaba confundido se había logrado calmar pero aun estaba pensando que era todo lo que acaba de suceder preguntándose si este no es algún tipo de prueba o~ su línea de pensamiento fue cortada porque:

-ESPERA! Nyo-chan a que te refieres con todo esto, escucho decir a la niña mientras se empezaba a mover ha todos lados, se preguntó a qué refería y ...

-"Espera, quién es esta Nyo-chan solo estamos yo y ella qué significa esto?" se preguntó el mientras miraba a la niña.

La respuesta no le llegó Ki, pero escucho un sonido en sus pies y parece que no fue la única ya que el sujeto frente a ella también miró hacia sus pies y ambos otra vez se les abrieron lo ojos ya que. . .

-CRASH!-

La arena bajo ellos se quebró como cristal dejando observar un vacío blanco con puntos y líneas arcoíris que Ki reconoció como lo que vio hace poco y sucedió lo que estos esperaban cayeron y mientras caían su visión fue totalmente borrosa para ambos quedando mareados para luego ir hacia la inconsciencia.

Fin capitulo 2.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno, hola a todos, en esta capítulo trate de mostrar los diferentes puntos de vistas con ciertos personajes.

Como se pudo ver en el capítulo anterior el "sujeto" es Ulquiorra, Tu como espectador, por la descripción debiste darte cuenta.

También se menciona más de las habilidades de Ki, a que se refiere el Reiō con que no tiene un futuro?, pese a tener el "The Almighty" hace más de 100 millones de años o como Yhwach no pudo ver nada cambiando?, Bueno.. Quien sabe?, hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
